Isabel Quinn The Pirate queen
by Fireember345
Summary: A remake of my old story. A young girl from a family of famed pirates must take her place as the Pirate queen and stop the Armada. Will she be able to stop them or will her bloodline end with her? Edited by SeverinadeStrango
1. The Scorpion Hunt

**Story be me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In the spiral, a long time ago, there was a family of the most famed and well known pirates. They were known as the Quinns. The Quinns were all over the spiral, and they were widely known. The Quinns brought hope to many who were unable to defend themselves. During the great Polarian War, every pirate, including the Quinns, were afraid of loosing their home on Skull island. So, instead of participating in the blood bath, most of the pirates decided to attempt the impossible. They pushed Skull Island out of danger and far to the edge of the spiral, where they still remain today. However, since the war, a new enemy to the pirates had been growing – the Clockwork Armada.

At first, the pirates weren't extremely threatened by the clockworks if they didn't steal from or provoke the clockworks. In fact, occasionally, they even threw rocks at them for fun. But one day, the clockworks started to attack Valencia and Skull Island without warning! They began turning their guns to the pirates, killing a great number of them. The hollow men began their attacks, again and again, with no restraints or feelings of mercy, for they could not feel. Many pirates were afraid, but some of the strongest pirates still fought on against them, declaring war on the clockwork Armada.

Kane, the leader of the Armada, the most dangerous and powerful of them all, began to hunt them, his soldiers blasting the pirates out of the sky and killing them on land. However, there was one family that got their attention: the Quinns. Kane knew full well that they were a threat, for they could give the one thing that could cause his plans to crumble: hope. Hope was powerful enough to bring many, if not all of the pirates the spark to strike back a hundred times over.

The Armada simply could not have that, and in order to prevent it, they were given orders to arrest and execute the entire Quinn family. This mission was given the name "The Scorpion Hunt."

Five years later, a Quinn Couple had a five-year-old daughter named Isabel Quinn. Her father, Captain Roy Top Quinn, and her mother, Angela Quince Quinn, loved their daughter more than anything in the spiral. However, little Izzy wasn't so sure that she wanted to be a pirate. Instead, she wanted to be a ship vendor, she wanted to make ships for people and help them soar the skyways. Isabel often spent time tinkering with the ship and sometimes made tiny inventions with some spare parts that she was given. The crewmembers liked her, as she was cute and playful. Her father even caught them once all dressed up and playing tea party with her. Her father also gave Isabel a journal to write down her thoughts and feelings.

The Quinns were one big happy family. Nothing would be able to break them apart. They would pass by the armada easily with their secret passages and never get caught.

But then, one day, when the Scorpion was on its way to Gullet, a town that was located in the inside of a large, flying, blue whale, something was amiss in the skyways.

The kind and caring Angela Quince Quinn was covering up her daughter in warm blankets and giving her a good nights kiss.

"Sleep well, my daughter." Mrs. Quinn smiled, turning out the lanterns.

But that was the last night that Isabel would sleep well.

In the Crow's nest, a Shark pirate was keeping watch when he noticed an entire army of the Armada heading there way towards them.

"CAPTAIN! WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED! THE ARMADA FOUND US!" He shouted as the crew began to panic.

"Dear god, no…wake up, everyone! All hands on Deck! Get a move on! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Captain Quinn ordered as the crew began to load the cannons and sharpen their weapons. Isabel's mother woke up her young daughter.

"Isabel, we need to leave. Come on!" Angela pleaded as she frantically began packing things for her daughter. She grabbed food, a canister of water, and Isabel's journal.

"Mama, what's going on? Why are we packing? What are those strange noises?" The tiny girl asked her worried mother as Angela gathered the supplies and her daughter and ran outside. The frightened little blonde saw preparing for battle with the clockworks of Valencia. Angela then put her daughter in a rowboat and placed the supplies beside her.

"Honey, I want you stay in the rowboat and stay hidden. If the ship is destroyed, I want you to row to Gullet and find the Frogfather. He'll keep you safe." Her mother informed her before grabbing her weapon and readying herself to fight alongside her husband.

Isabel was very afraid of the clockworks. She had heard secretly from the crew members that many of her family members were killed by the Armada.

Then, she saw him.

The powerful spymaster of the Armada: Deacon. Isabel squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for everything to be all right. She heard the strangled cries of the crewmembers and the gears of the Clock works falling apart. She soon gave one last look, although she immediately wished she didn't. She watched as Deacon stabbed her father and shot her mother.

They were both gone.

Isabel felt like her world was coming down. Her parents had just been killed by Deacon. The other members of the crew had either been killed or captured.

"Destroy this ship. This will serve as an example for those who dare and try to cross the Armada." Deacon ordered as the clockworks gave a salute.

The canons were loaded and then fired, leaving behind a flaming ship and an injured Quinn hanging on for dear life to a plank of driftwood and her only supplies.


	2. A new beginning

**Story be me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Isabel was weak and tired. Her little heart beat so fast it was like a hummingbird. Everything had been lost to her. Her parents were dead, the crew was no more, the ship was all but scrap and metal, and she was running low on supplies. No one knew that she was the only survivor from the attack, so no one came to search for her. As her tiny fingers clamped on to the board, her mind was lost in a sea of grim thoughts. She knew that she was going to die.

With all of her strength, she was able to grab on to a larger piece, pulling herself up and sitting on top of it. She felt so thirsty, so hungry, so alone. She grabbed her journal and wrote until she passed out from hunger.

* * *

_It has been a whole three days since my parents' death. I'm all alone, I have no one to help me. Everyone I've ever loved is either dead or thinks I'm dead. I can't cry anymore, I have no more tears in me. I wish that this was all a dream. That when I wake up, my parents will be waiting for me outside the ship to have breakfast. But Deacon... He did this.. He robbed me of that life._

_ I want to make him feel the same pain that my parents and me have endured. If, by some miracle, I am able to live, I will train hard to become a pirate to make sure no one will ever feel the same pain that I have suffered. I feel like this is it. Mother, father, I'm coming soon. Wait for me..._

* * *

The darkness slowly took her as she passed out, her journal in her clutches.

Meanwhile, a boat was heading towards the wreckage of the great ship once known as the 'Scorpion'. The hard working rat pirate aboard rowed his way to the ship wreckage, most likely to find anything that he would be able to sell or use. The rat was Lasko, the first mate of the ship he was currently aboard. He worked proudly for an old rat Captain known as Ratbeard. When they had heard that the legendary Quinn family had succumbed to a grim fate dealt by none other than the armada, Ratbeard had the idea of trying to find any leftover possessions that had remained.

Lasko thought that this was a stupid idea.

"How could anything survive the destruction the armada can bring? If I come back empty handed, Ratbeard won't be pleased. Wait, I think I see something... Great, Ratbeard was right. I can hear him right now. 'Ha! I told ye that their be something left of the Quinns!' Oy vey.." Lasko sighed to himself, rowing faster in the direction of the destroyed ship.

His eyes then widened in shock as he saw a little girl, half starved, injured, and ripped clothing, holding on to what looked like a leather journal for dear life. At first Lasko thought that she was dead, but as he got closer, he noticed her light breathing.

"Hey, kid, wake up!" Lasko shook her, but she only twitched. "Geez, you won't last a moment longer out here…but I don't think my captain would be happy to have you on his ship. I'll have to hide ye until you're strong enough to leave for Skull Island." The rat pirate grabbed the girl and placed her in his boat, beginning to row back to the ship.

When they were halfway there, Isabel began to come to.

"Uhhh..." Isabel moaned, slowly beginning to stand up. Then she turned around in surprise to see Lasko, who was rowing the boat. "W-who are you?" The young girl whimpered, slowly backing away from him.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt ye. My name is Lasko. I found you in the wreckage. What is your name, little girl?" The first mate asked, keeping his voice calm and soft.

"Isabel..." The young Quinn answered as she slowly relaxed.

"What were you doing in that heap of wreckage? Where are your parents?" Lasko asked, rowing at a steady pace.

"My parents are dead. The Armada killed them. I was the only one who survived the blast..." Isabel brokenly explained as she stared at the sky below her.

"Oh, you poor thing...well, don't worry. I'll make sure to keep you safe." Lasko felt sorry for her. Her own parents had been killed by the armada, leaving her all alone.

Soon, they reached Ratbeard's ship. "Before we are hoist up, I need you to stay hidden. I'll try to smuggle you in to my room and I'll get you food and Yum." Lasko explained as the small girl nodded.

"Ratbeard, I have returned. I found nothing from the ship, but I did catch some fish for the crew!" Lasko shouted as the other crewmembers began to hoist up the boat. Lasko was able to cover the child as they reached the deck of the large galleon.

"Confound it! The treasures and weapons must have fallen to the abyss by now! Oh well, at least ye caught us some fish." Ratbeard complained as the crew helped haul up the fish. As they were doing so, Lasko managed to smuggle Isabel into his cabin courtiers and made a place for her to sleep.

"I'll be back soon with ye dinner." Lasko promised as he went back to the deck.

The young Quinn smiled gently after Lasko brought her dinner and went to sleep. As Lasko himself drifted off to sleep on the floor (as he had given up his bed for the girl) Isabel grabbed her journal and began to write a new entry.

* * *

_ I was given the miracle of survival. Now all I need to do is to recover my strength and think of what to do next. Watch yourself, Deacon. I'll be coming for you. I'll make you pay and prevent you from hurting anyone else._


	3. Welcome Aboard Quinn

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been weeks since Isabel had been snuck aboard the ship, and Lasko felt nervous with every step he took. His fellow crewmembers had found out about the girl, but they kept it a secret for Lasko. The rat pirate slowly began to love the girl, like a father to a daughter. He began teaching her the ways of a pirate. He used some of his money to buy the girl gear and weapons in order to teach her how to fight. She was quite handy with a sword and shield and learned quickly. Although she lacked muscle and defense, she made up for it with her speed and intelligence.

It became harder and harder with each passing day to keep her presence a secret. Ratbeard had been getting suspicious about the way his crew had been acting lately and how his first mate had been slinking off quite often. As he was lost in thought, he saw his first mate again, trying to sneak off.

"Lasko, hold your hairless tail! I want you to come here." The hairy rat ordered his companion as Lasko hesitantly approached. "What's so important that it's got you running off so quickly?" Ratbeard demanded from his first mate.

"I was merely heading to my cabin." Lasko chuckled nervously.

"What is so important in that cabin of yours? Are you hiding something from me?" The old hairy pirate questioned the nervous Lasko.

"No, It's nothing, Captain!" Lasko shouted, thus adding to Ratbeard's suspicion.

"We'll see about that, Lasko." Ratbeard glared as he made his way to the door. Lasko chased after him to stop him from discovering Isabel.

Meanwhile, Isabel was enjoying the view of the window in Lasko's room, sighing at the sight of the vivid colors. The young blond girl then turned to her leather book and began to write a new entry.

* * *

_Lasko has been teaching me very well on how to use a shield and sword. I'll be able to defend myself when I become a pirate. I'm learning at a slow pace, but it's good for me to learn these things. I just hope that I'll be able to be seen on the deck without worrying about Ratbeard kicking me out. I am very thankful for Lasko and the crew taking me in and raising me to be a fine pirate. One day-_

* * *

She stopped writing then when she heard a noise from outside. At first, she thought that it was Lasko bringing her food again, but instead it was the angered Ratbeard, who tore through Lasko's room, finding the little girl within seconds.

"Lasko, is this what you were hiding for me? A slave?" Ratbeard demanded, becoming even angrier.

"No, captain, she's a little girl that I found in the ship wreckage. The boys and I have been raising her ever since." Lasko explained, his fear that Ratbeard would toss the girl overboard growing even more.

"I want everyone on the deck for a meeting, including you, at once!" Ratbeard ordered as he pointed as Isabel before marching out of the room. As soon as everyone was present, the captain of the rat crew, Ratbeard, began to speak. "Alright, now can you all tell me why this young lass is here and no one told me about her presence?" The hairy rat demanded as his peg leg slammed into the planks.

"Captain, we only hid her because we didn't want her to be walking the plank. Please, let me be punished, not them or Isabel." Lasko begged as Ratbeard then turned to the young girl.

"So what is your full name, Lass?" Ratbeard demanded from the young pirate to - be.

"Why do you ask, Captain Ratbeard?" Isabel asked.

"Lass, if you want to be a part of my crew, we need to know who you are and what you can do. In order to survive in the Skyways, we need everyone to work hard." Ratbeard explained as the expressions on the crewmembers' faces changed from fear to relief.

"My name is Isabel Agatha Quinn. I'm the last Quinn in Skull Island." Isabel answered as they gasped at her last name.

"So you are a Quinn. Now, Lasko, tell me what she is good at." Ratbeard demanded.

"She is skilled in speed and is very smart. She is also grand with a sword and shield." Lasko reported.

"Then she will be trained as a privateer. Congratulations, Isabel Quinn, you are now a cabin girl and welcome to my crew." Ratbeard declared as the crew burst into applause.

"Manny, give Quinn a new room. If she is going to live with us, she should sleep like us, eat like us, and work like us." Ratbeard ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Manny gave a salute and headed below the deck.

"Moe, I want you to set up a training room for Isabel." The captain ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Moe gave a salute and headed below the deck.

"Jack, I want you to set the course to Flotsam. I want to find some jobs to get some gold." Ratbeard ordered to another pirate.

"Yes, sir!" Jack gave a salute and headed to the steering wheel.

"Lasko, I want ye, as punishment, to gather Battacuda for dinner." The captain ordered the first mate.

"Yes, sir. But what will happen to Isabel while I'm gone?" Lasko asked the captain.

"I want her to be lookout and to keep an eye out for any sign of enemy ships." Ratbeard simply explained as he flipped a lever, causing the Crow's nest to descend to the deck. "Are ye afraid of heights lass?"

"No, sir." Isabel simply answered as she simply shook her head in the negative.  
"Good, I'll let you down once we land." Ratbeard answered as she entered the crow's nest and was lifted to the top part of the pole slowly. She saw no signs of any enemy ship of evil creatures. The sky seemed peaceful and pleasant. Opening her leather journal, Isabel continued the entry that she had been in the midst of writing.

* * *

_ I am now a part of Ratbeard's crew and I have began to train with them as a pirate. I may have lost my birth parents, but I still have a family. I thank you, Ratbeard and Lasko._


	4. Armada at Arms

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Isabel, now fourteen years old, looked up into the night sky from her position in the Crow's nest, remembering the day she first sat here - the day she truly joined Ratbeard's crew. Isabel was no longer a little girl – her petite body had become beautifully curvaceous. She became a fine pirate and smuggler during her years among the Wharf Rat Pack, a clan of rat pirates that thrived with great strength. They, of course, were only one of the big pirate groups – there were others, such as the Red Claw of the crabs, and the Shark Cutthroats. When the Wharf Rats heard about Ratbeard's adoption of the child, they thought it would be best to put her to the test to determine if she was worthy enough to be an official member of the Wharf Rat pack.

The test consisted of three simple rites of passages. The first was to test for cunning, which she definitely had in her, and to be able to steal six Monquistan ships and ten gallons of yum by means of this trickery.

The second was to capture battacuda. This proved to be a tricky task, although it was completed nevertheless.

Finally, the last task was to challenge the twin Wharf rat brothers alone, from which Isabel emerged victorious by just by a hair. Once she had been inducted as a Wharf rat pack member, she was able to learn more about being a pirate, and she and her fellow crewmembers were able to do many great things in Skull Island as well as make decent money.

Ratbeard was a proud mentor and stepfather to Isabel, watching her grow and become a grand young pirate.

But enough of that for now, Isabel thought, she was enjoying the view of the stars in the spiral sky and the silent flight of fireflies appearing out of the dusk to bring other creatures a shed of pure green light.

"The skyway has never looked this beautiful in years. The full moon is out, and not a cloud to cover the stars. The island's flowers are blooming and the fireflies are coming out. This is a perfect night to end a hard working day." Isabel sighed, in awe of the beauty as she drew a picture of the night sky.

"Isabel, your shift's over! Time to go to bed!" Lasko shouted from the deck as the girl nodded in response.

"Coming, Lasko!" Isabel shouted back, sliding down the mast. "The night is so beautiful. Everything seems in sink with nature." Isabel sighed, heading below decks to go to sleep.

"Remember, Ratbeard wants everyone to report to the deck tomorrow early, so get plenty of sleep." Lasko reminded as Isabel closed her door and climbed onto her hammock. That night, like every night, she dreamed of her parents, having fun with her and playing with the crewmembers.

However, then, Deacon appeared out of thin air before instantly shooting her parents and everyone on the ship. Isabel tried to shoot him with a gun, but the charges seemed to bounce right off of him.

Turning to the girl, Deacon aimed his gun at Isabel and fired a charge directly into her chest. The young pirate instantly awoke, sitting bolt – upright in fear. As she caught her breath, she turned to see that it was almost sunrise.

"Ah, another dream about them." Isabel sighed as she hopped out of bed and got ready to report to the deck. Soon, Manny, Moe, Jack, and Lasko made their way to the deck as Ratbeard appeared with the crew's newest member, Oswald.

"Alright, now everyone, we have in tell that the Armada has enough guns to blast apart the entire spiral, so we're going to take a sample of a blast or two. I know they won't mind, after all, what they don't know won't hurt 'em." Ratbeard chuckled as many of the crew members, including Isabel, grinned at the thought of another Armada thieving.

"Being a pain in the backside to the armada is our favorite pastime." Isabel grinned as she leaped up to the wheel. "Destination, Captain?" The cabin girl requested as she gave a salute.

"We are setting the course to Jonah Town! I want everyone to prepare for any attacks or guards that would protect the guns." Ratbeard ordered as Isabel began to steer towards the whale of a town. The large ship slowly, at first, then quickly descended into the great town of the Whale.

Isabel loved stealing from the armada and burning the clockwork's ships until they fell to the abyss, where they belonged.

"Alright, Izzy. When we near Jonah Town, I want you to hide the ship near the secret dock. We can't let the armada spot us or we'll be blown to bits." Lasko advised as his adopted daughter gave a salute.

Isabel kept her eyes on the skyways. They noticed the large blue whale swimming its way through the sky once more like always, but there was no sign of the clockwork ships.

"Where are the Armada ships? I thought they would be here!" Ratbeard demanded as he turned to Oswald. "What is the meaning of this, Oswald? I thought you told us that the Clockworks would be here with the weaponry." The old rat captain barked at the wharf rat. Then, suddenly, the very ship began to rock violently, and Isabel fell to the deck on her back.

"Captain, we've been hit! IT'S THE ARMADA!" Jack shouted as everyone turned to look at the ships heading to their direction.

"That's enough of this." Oswald spoke with no emotion as he held a gun to Isabel's head, causing the young girl to freeze up in fear.

"Oswald, you treacherous rat!" Ratbeard growled as the crewmembers pointed their weapons at the traitor.

"You foolish, old rodent…you are, truly, so easily fooled." Then, what they thought was a rat removed his disguise and revealed himself as Deacon, spymaster of the armada. He kept the girl close to him while keeping a gun to her head.

"Let her go! She's just a child!" Lasko pleaded.

"Yes, but not just any child. She is, in fact, a Quinn – and therefore, must be imprisoned." Deacon answered as he delivered a harsh blow to the girl's head, causing her world to go black.


	5. Egg Shen Side Up

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

__Four months. For four long, miserable months, I have been a prisoner of Deacon, the clockwork who killed my parents. To make sure I didn't escape, they took my weaponry and my armor and locked me up in a single cell, and as if that wasn't enough, they placed a constant watch over me. There's no way that I can break free and run. I'm alone again. Ratbeard, Lasko, Manny, Moe, and Jack, everyone on the ship, they were in danger because of me, and now I don't even know if they are alive or dead. __

___I don't think the Armada wants me dead. If they wanted to get rid of me, Deacon would have pulled the trigger. I don't know what they have planned for me, but I won't let them win. I only wish I could have someone to talk to other than these hollow men._  
__

* * *

Then Isabel heard shouting coming from the hallway of the brig.

"Ahh! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SOULLESS MONSTERS!" A voice screamed. Isabel then stood to see who it was. It didn't sound like anyone she knew, and it brought some of her hopes down. However, then, she saw the prisoner, a goose student from the mysterious land of MooShu. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" The goose shrieked, trying to fight back with all of his strength.

"That is enough, prisoner. You shall stay in your cell until you are required. There is no escape. Remain quiet or we will sedate you." One of the clockwork soldiers ordered, his voice not displaying even a shred of emotion. Soon, the two other Armada clockworks threw the Goose student into the cell that was facing Isabel's.

He soon began to thrash around in the prison cell after the guards left, shaking the bars and pounding on the walls.

"I tried that, you know." Isabel sighed as she sat on the cot.

After a while, the goose then abandoned his futile quest for freedom and turned to Isabel.

"Trust me, I've been in here longer than you. There is no way out. I've tried everything." Isabel responded, glad that she now had her fellow prisoner's attention.

"The armada, sick creatures..." The goose muttered, "To think that they would imprison a little girl. Young one, please tell me your name." The goose student asked, relatively at peace compared to the state he had been in just seconds before.

"My name is Isabel, Isabel Quinn." The young pirate answered.

The goose student gasped in surprise.

"A Quinn? I've heard about the Quinn Family. They were the most kind and noble family in the spiral. But...I thought there were none left after the 'Scorpion Hunt...'"

"Now tell me your name." Isabel asked.

"My name is Egg Shen, a Goose student from the wondrous land of Mooshu. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Quinn." Egg Shen answered.

"So, how did you get caught?" Isabel wondered, turning her eyes to him.

"They imprisoned me because I tried to defend my family and village. After I stood my ground, they attacked me and lock me in another one of their ships, but now they've brought me here. How about you?" Shen asked his new friend.

"Deacon set a trap by disguising himself as one of the crewmembers and kidnapped me. I don't know if any of the other crew members are still alive." Isabel answered as she stared at the morning sky out of the small porthole in the wall of her cell.

"I'm sorry." Egg Shen felt guilty for asking her.

"Don't be, Deacon did this to us, not you. And when I get out of here, I'm going to make him regret everything he has ever done." Isabel vowed as stared up at the ceiling once more, her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"If we are able to obtain freedom-" Egg Shen began but then was interrupted.

"When we get our freedom." Isabel assured as she pointed to the ceiling.

"Right, when we gain our freedom. I would like to join you as your first mate." Egg Shen suggested.

"Start my own crew? Sure, Shen, when we get free, we'll start our own pirate crew!" Isabel smiled at the thought of her very own crew. As they chatted and learned more about each other, Quinn was falling in love with the idea of starting her own pirate crew and beginning the start of her generation as captain.

With day turning into dusk, Egg Shen began to sleep, but Isabel Quinn was still awake. Pulling up a plank of wood from the ground, she removed her journal, the only thing that the clockworks did not confiscate. This was the only thing left of her parents and her former life as she knew it and she was not going to loose her last prized possession to those mechanical freaks. She opened her book to reassure that the Quinn pendant, which was shaped as a golden scorpion, was safely in place and unscratched. Picking it up and pressing it to her lips, she tied it around her neck. Isabel then began to write in her leather journal.

* * *

_It seems I'm not alone in the brig after all. I have made a new friend named Egg Shen, a goose student from the land of MooShu. He seems like a good guy and he hates the armada too. Now, I have a partner to help me get out of this cell. All we need is a chance to escape. I only hope Lasko, Ratbeard, and everyone else is okay. If Deacon has hurt them, I'll make him pay. I wonder what they want with us. Could it be that they are going to try to create armada clockworks from living creatures…?_

_ If that's the case, then it can't be good! All I need is some sort of large window for myself and Shen to escape the cold steel clutches of the clockworks. I don't know how long we have until they require us, and I hope we can get out of here soon._


	6. We're Saved We're Saved

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Isabel slept with the same nightmares as the ship of the soulless metal men known as the armada made its way to a destination unknown to her. The clockwork crew was getting ready to return to Valencia with their prisoners Isabel and Egg Shen. Yet, secretly, a very well known ship to many, including the Armada, lurked in the shadows. It was the ship of the luckiest pirate alive, Captain Boochbeard and his first mate and close friend, Mr. Gandry.

"So this where the young pirate is being held captive…let's make this day one that those gearheads will never forget!" Boochbeard chuckled as the crew readied the cannons.

"Wait for it!" Mr. Gandry ordered, bringing up his hand to hold fire until his command.

The Armada had not detected the pirate ship behind them quite yet. They were about to come down to bring the prisoners another meal of gruel.

"Aim for the Rudders...!" Mr. Gandry ordered, his hand not moving quite yet.

"Here is your gruel. You will be joined on the deck as we soon land at Cadiz." One of the clockwork men stated in a empty tone as he handed them a bowl of gruel.

"I'm sick of eating gruel... It's enough to make a pirate sick." Isabel whined as she saw the gruel move like it was alive.

"At least real food isn't alive, and it doesn't try to escape from being eaten." Shen shivered as his entire bowl of gruel began to run away, disappearing into cracks in the walls. The goose student didn't even bother chasing it; it was disgusting long before it touched the floor of the dusty cell.

"FIRE!" The monkey first mate shouted as the cannons fired upon the armada ship, cannonballs raining down upon them. The entire Galleon began to quake with the sudden impact as Quinn and Shen were slammed into the walls of their cells.

"What in the name of the Great Spirit of the Sun was that?" Egg Shen gasped as he and the young girl fell to the floor painfully.

"I think someone is attacking the ship. If they don't know that there are prisoners in here, we might be taken down with the ship!" Isabel assumed as she noticed the sounds of warfare outside.

"Keep firing, boys! We need to board their ship!" The luckiest pirate alive ordered as they used stronger attacks on the armada until they were weak enough to become boarded.

"All right boys, watch the fort while Mr. Gandry and I take care of Deacon." Boochbeard ordered as the two swung through the clockwork horde, attacking the metal men.

"There is no sign of Deacon. Let's find the young pirate and get out of here before the whole ship explodes!" Mr. Gandry yelled. The old pirate nodded as they ran to the brig to find a young pirate and goose student.

"Who are you?" Egg Shen demanded, ready to fight even without his weapon.

"You, you're Boochbeard, Captain Boochbeard. And you must be Mr. Gandry. You're both legendary pirates!" Isabel gasped, as she knew the stories told of these two like her parents had once described them.

"Looks like someone has been studying her history, that's good. I once knew your parents back when the Quinns were around. Your name is Isabel, Right? You look so much like your mother, rest her soul." Captain Boochbeard smiled as he unlocked the cages and handed them their clothes and weapons that they had recovered from the holding area of the brig.

"Now, let's get out of here, before we all blow up!" Mr. Gandry advised as all four of them ran up to the deck.

As they should have expected, they were greeted with open arms - meaning weapons.

"Well, well…Boochbeard, the bubbling imbecile, we meet again. And it appears that you have my prizes." The Spymaster stated as he tapped his cane on the wood of the deck.

"Deacon!" Boochbeard growled as his one good eye narrowed at the clockwork.

"The spymaster of the armada!" Mr. Gandry remembered.

"The metal fiend who imprisoned us like we were wild beast!" Egg Shen shouted at the clockwork.

"Deacon..." Isabel clenched her fist until her knuckles were pure white.

This was him. She remembered that empty face that held nothing but machinery. This was the creature that had killed her parents.

"So all of my targets are here in one area…it's too bad I don't have enough ammunition for you and your pet, Boochbeard. I guess that my Battle Angels will have to do." Deacon responded, snapping his fingers. Soon, mechanical warriors with clockwork wings flew down and landed on the deck of the ship.

"BATTLE ANGELS!" The first mate gasped at the assassins, armed with blades that were rather thin, yet sharp enough to chop an arm with one fell swoop.

"It's a good thing that we know how to fight. Let's go, Shen!" Isabel shouted as the Goose student and the young pirate jumped into battle. With great teamwork and strength, they were able – although barely - to defeat the battle angels, causing them to fall apart, no longer able to function. "You lose, Deacon! Give it up!" Isabel demanded as she point her sword towards the spymaster clockwork.

Just then, the deck began to shake as if something was trying to burst out of it.

"I fear not, Miss. Quinn. I must keep to my schedule, you see." Deacon answered as he tapped his cane to the deck once more.

As the rumbles became more frequent, something emerged from the deck ferociously, like a Battacuda hunting its prey.

"Oh, this is very bad…" Isabel whispered as she and Egg Shen took a step back.

"Allow me to introduce the newest type of arsenal that my lord has provided and invented for the clockwork Armada." Deacon announced, revealing lethally built and extremely armored clockwork dragoons. "Tell the Quinn family that they failed to protect their daughter in the afterlife." But then, a chuckle was heard from Boochbeard.

"Oh, no need to worry about them. Alright boys, show them who's in charge!" The elder pirate chuckled as the canons of the nearby pirate ship fired, destroying the metal men.

"Looks like it's over, Deacon!" Isabel smirked as the spymaster got out his sword.

"Oh, but you only tasted the battle with the Armada…I can't wait to see those beautiful emerald eyes turn from fearful to lifeless. But until then, farewell!" Deacon bid ado as he shot at an explosive barrel, the force of the explosion hitting Boochbeard.

"Oh, that almost killed me! I can't see right now. Looks like someone will have to drive." Boochbeard laughed.

"I can do it. Ratbeard taught me how to steer." Isabel volunteered, and they sailed their way though the armada fleet to the safety of Skull Island, the pirate haven.


	7. First Night of Freedom

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

They soon reached a Tavern in Skull Island called 'The Kraken', where they found someone to help Boochbeard and the two young pirates tend to their wounds. By the time that Boochbeard was strong enough to walk, it was already nightfall. He gave Isabel and Egg Shen money for a night's stay at the tavern and headed off to his ship.

The owner showed them their room and let them pick their beds.

"I can't believe we're out of the armada's clutches. I feel like a bird that has been freed from his cage." Egg Shen sighed in happiness of their newfound freedom.

"Yeah…but what are you going to do now?" Isabel wondered to her friend.

"Have you forgotten our promise? I said that I would join your crew, and I will do so." Egg Shen smiled as he settled in bed on the bottom hammock.

"Now, I must ask you, Captain Quinn, what do we do now?" Her first mate asked as Isabel noticed something inside her hat.

"Oh, there's a letter in my hat. I wonder how it got there..." Isabel tilted her head as she opened the mysterious letter, which was bearing a wax imprint of Boochbeard's symbol on the stamp. "It's from Boochbeard." She then began to read the contents of the letter aloud.

"Isabel, you have shown great skill in combat and ship control. I have recommended you to an old associate of mine. You might have heard of him – his name is Captain Avery. He will grant you a place to stay and a ship... for the price of a quest. Anyways, Avery will help you on your journey. There will also be a surprise for you tomorrow. Good luck! Signed, Captain Boochbeard.'"

Egg Shen looked confused upon hearing the other pirate's name.

"Who is Avery?" Shen asked his new captain.

"Avery is a legendary pirate, and one of the very few pirates that lived to the age of retirement. After him and his crew quit the life of plundering, he started a school to train the younger pirates in combat skills and tactics. His old crew members are the teachers now, and they teach the students very well." Isabel explained.

"Tomorrow we will meet him. We should rest tonight." The Goose student suggested, and Isabel nodded and went to sleep.

She soon awoke to see that she was in the Tavern still, and that Egg Shen had gone off somewhere and left his spear behind.

Just then, the goose student came out with some food and two bottles filled with Yum.

"Good morning, Captain. I bought you some Yum and made you some food." Shen greeted as he gave the young Quinn girl her food and drink.

"I have spoken to the owner of the Tavern and he has informed me about the location of Captain Avery's manor. We should leave after we have our breakfast, Captain." Egg Shen informed her.

"You know, you don't have to call me Captain all the time, just call me Izzy. The only time that people need to call me Captain is when business is involved." Isabel explained gently as she sipped her Yum.

"Okay, Izzy." Egg Shen bowed as they began to eat. As Isabel chewed her food, her mouth nearly burst with the flavor of Egg Shen's homemade food.

"This is amazing, Shen! This is the best meal I've ever had." Isabel smiled, taking another bite.

"Thank you, Izzy. I learned a lot from my masters, especially on how to cook." Egg Shen grinned at the compliment that the young blond Quinn had given him. After they finished eating the wonderful breakfast that Egg Shen had made, they soon left the Tavern and made their way to Avery's Court.

The two of them soon found that they would have to walk for quite a while in order to find Captain Avery. Fortunately, they saw a young man who looked about the same age as Isabel walking in their direction.

"Excuse me, but where can we find Captain Avery? He has business with us." Shen asked.

However, the boy was not even paying attention to the goose student's question, as he was staring at Isabel in a fixated gaze.

"Uh... hey, tou okay? Can you hear us?" Isabel wondered as the boy snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, what was your question?" The boy nervously chuckled. The young blond sighed, as she knew that some pirate boys couldn't resist a woman.

"We're looking for Captain Avery... do you understand?" Isabel said slowly, almost mockingly, as the boy finally understood.

"Oh! Yeah, I know where he is. I'll show you the way." The witchdoctor boy laughed nervously again and began to lead Isabel and Egg Shen in the direction of Avery's Court.

"By the way, my name is Wolf, Wolf Crowfeet." The boy introduced himself, smiling at Isabel brightly.

"My name is Isabel Quinn, and this is Egg Shen." Isabel replied as she saw her first mate looking at all the young pirates going in and out of the various buildings.

"Why are there so many student children?" Egg Shen wondered as they climbed up the stairs to the pirate Captain's manor.

"Some of the students were brought here to continue their family's legacy, but some others lost their parents and were taking in by Captain Avery and his crew." Wolf sadly answered as they came to the door of Avery's manor.

"I hope we meet again, Miss Quinn. Good Luck." Wolf waved goodbye, leaving the pirate girl and her first mate to their business. The two then entered Avery's home to see him behind the desk, a white Coattail bird perched on his arm.

"Ah, Miss. Quinn. At last, we meet…I see you and your friend are on the run from the Armada." Avery greeted them, fixing them with his stare as they approached his desk. "Now, let's get down to business."


	8. First Quest for Quinn

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"What do you want?" Isabel asked as she and her companion sat down.

"Let's start with Fin Dorsal. He is one of the strongest shark pirates on Skull Island. As his talents with the blade are remarkable, I hired him and his crew to join my little plan for the spiral, a revolution against the armada." The elder pirate stated.

"But what does that have to do with us?"

"I'm getting to that. I put him in charge of protecting an amulet I have – or rather, had. The fiend stole it and fled to the forest side of Skull Island. I need you to get it back, and in return, I'll give you a ship and maybe even more... perhaps even the whereabouts of Ratbeard and his crew." Avery offered as Isabel gasped.

"He's alive? They're all alive?" Isabel was shocked.

"The last time I checked, he was alive and looking for you. If you complete my task, I'll help you find him. Deal?" Avery offered as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Deal. When do we begin?" The young captain shook Avery's hand in agreement.

"Right now. But first, I must give you a gift from your parents, a golden Scorpion Egg. They gave it to me until you were old enough to receive it. When it hatches, it will grow to be at your side and both you and the scorpion will grow even more during your journey." The elder pirate explained as he handed the young blond pirate an egg of pure gold. Isabel held it close in her arms.

After receiving information on the location and the proper authorization to enter the Troggy side of the island, the two pirates carefully walked across the long and rickety bridge. They safely made it to the other side and began to look for Bonnie Anne and her partner.

Then, they heard an explosion from a distance.

"I'm guessing they're over there." Egg Shen assumed as they both ran towards the location of the fire to see a fox woman and her friend surrounded by the Troggy Tribe members, armed with deadly sharp spears.

"Hey, ten against two isn't fair! Someone should teach you some manners!" Isabel growled as she took down two Troggies that fled in terror of their defeat. The others growled at the two other pirates.

"Wu Wu Na Na!" The head Troggy screamed as they charged at them.

"Bring it on, warts!" Isabel shouted as she and her first mate began to attack the Troggies.

Egg Shen swiped at one, then hit the other. Isabel did a barrel roll and took out three. A Troggy was about to hit her from behind when a gun blasted it into unconsciousness.

The blond pirate turned to see the gunwoman firing at the Troggies.

"Don't start a fight without me, young one." The fox smiled.

With the battle now under control, the pirates managed to defeat the Troggies, sending them running back to their tribe.

"Thanks for your help out there, we could have been dead if you hadn't showed up." The fox woman thanked Isabel as she shook her hand.

"We were sent here to find Fin Dorsal and take back Avery's amulet, but we need to find Bonnie Anne, have you seen her?" The young pirate girl asked, causing the fox to chuckle.

"Well, you're looking at her. My name is Bonnie Anne, a musketeer for Avery. What's your name, kid?" Bonnie wondered.

"My name is Isabel, Isabel Quinn." The young pirate introduced herself as she gave a bow. Then fox went wide-eyed in shock.

"You're a Quinn?! The family of the Golden Scorpion?!" The fox woman gasped at the young blond.

"The very same." Isabel simply answered as she gave a small grin.

"I thought all of the Quinns were killed during the great Scorpion Hunt. I never thought I'd see another one." Bonnie wondered.

"They were wiped out, I'm the last one." Isabel sadly answered as she stared at the ground, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Oh kid, I'm so sorry. I'm glad there's still a Quinn around. Your family was the best at what they did. They were a good family of pirates," Bonnie Anne reassured.

Just then, the sounds of a massive explosion were heard on the other side of the island. They turned to see that Avery's part of the island was being fired at.

"What the heck?" Isabel gasped.

"It must be Fin, that traitor! He wanted to make sure that no one follows him, so he attacked the Troggies and fled into the caves! Now they're firing at us!" The musketeer growled as she shook her fist.

"We need to destroy their catapults or they'll keep firing at us." Egg Shen pointed at the Troggies firing in the distance.

"Let's go then!" Isabel shouted as she and her first mate were about to leave, but Bonnie then stopped them.

"You can't fight with your small numbers, you'll be easily out numbered, which is why I'm coming with you!" Bonnie Anne exclaimed.

"Welcome to the crew, Bonnie! Now let's take down the Troggies!" Isabel shouted as they began to sabotage the catapults. With their work done, they returned to the camp to try to find out where Fin was, deciding to question Lieutenant Smollet first.

"The only people who know where Fin is are Ensign Livsey and Sargent Shepard. They were last seen in the deepest part of the Troggy territory. Good luck to you three and stay alive." Smollet answered as he helped bandaged his boy's head from the previous fight.

"Let's hope they're okay..." Bonnie muttered as they traveled through the trees to prevent any confrontation with the Troggies.

Then, they saw a musketeer frog screaming for help, as he was locked in a cage. "That's Livsey! Let's go!" Bonnie shouted as they ran to the cage.


	9. Ooga Ogga Ooppa

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The three waited for the Troggy guards to leave, then leapt to the cage.

"Livsey, what happened and where's Sergeant Shepard?" Bonnie demanded from the small frog.

"We were chasing Fin into the jungle when I was ambushed by the Troggies. Shepard ran after Fin, but I was taken prisoner. I'll take you to Fin if you help me get out!" Livsey answered. Egg Shen then tried to use his spear to open the cage, but had no luck. "I tried that already. The only way out of this is to fight one of their Shamen. One of them has a key to this cage." The frog said as he sat down in his bamboo prison.

"Don't worry, we'll get ya out of there." Bonnie assured the green frogman as the pirate trio began to creep within the trees, waiting for a moment to strike.

* * *

They soon saw two Troggies, a warrior and a shaman, speaking to one another in their native language.

"Oop oop ooga?" The Troggy warrior wondered.

"Ooka ooka oooo lolo." The Troggy shaman smugly explained.

"Wait for the shaman to be alone, then we deck him." Isabel planned, but it did not go well. The Troggy warrior turned to see the three hiding.

"AHHH! OOGA OOGA!" It screamed as the shaman summoned more troggies to attack. Isabel, with her team at her side, battled the troggies until they fled elsewhere.

"Well, that's one way to get a key out of a Troggy." Isabel said as she triumphantly gripped the key within her hand.

"Now let's free Livsey, and find Shepard and Fin!" Bonnie raised her fist in the air with the others.

"Yes, before the Troggies come back in larger numbers." Egg Shen advised. The three of them soon reached the prison of the pirate frog, who was waiting for them to return.

"I knew that you could do it! Now we need to head up to the mountain. But be warned, Fin's crew will do everything to protect him from the outside of the caves. So be prepared for anything that they'll throw at ya, Captain." Livsey warned as they followed a secret path to Skull Mountain.

* * *

Soon, they reached to the top of the mountain to see that the cutthroats were waiting for them.

"It's the Cutthroats. Look like we need to pick a fight through them to get to their boss, Fin." Bonnie pointed out the obvious.

"Whoever takes down the most cut throats gets to take half of the booty!" Isabel shouted as she jumped at them in full swing. Her blade was clashing, Egg Shen's spear was slashing, and Bonnie was blasting. Eventually, they were able to push the cutthroats back until they retreated into the caves.

"That'll teach ya!" Izzy shouted as her crew raised their weapons in victory.

"Let's not celebrate yet, Izzy. We are still need to find Fin." The first mate replied.

"Fin, what a coward. Not fighting his own battles and letting his crew get beat up. Sickening." Isabel huffed in anger at the mere thought of it.

"Let's go teach him how a true Captain acts."

* * *

Lasko felt so worried about Izzy, his little Izzy. He was her father, he was supposed to take care of her and he let them take her away. She could be dead or worse, and it would be entirely his fault. Captain Ratbeard saw this and patted his firstmate on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure she escaped. She's been in thicker jams before." Lasko shook his head sullenly.

"But we looked for her for weeks and it doesn't look good." Lasko sighed as he put his head in his hands.

"Captain, a message from Captain Avery has arrived, it's about Isabel!" Jack shouted as the two rushed to the pirate. Lasko opened the bottle and read the message out loud for all to hear.

* * *

_Captain Ratbeard-_

_I have wonderful news about your adopted daughter, Quinn._

_She has been saved by Boochbeard and is alive and well._

_At the moment, she is completing a small task for me, but will return to my office shortly._

_If you wish to see her and continue your search for Captain Gunn, send one of your crewmembers to my office._

_\- Captain Horace Avery_

* * *

"She's alive! She's alive!" Lasko cheered, and the crew joined in heartily.

"Lasko, I need you to find Quinn and bring her to Skull Island." Ratbeard ordered, and Lasko's face instantly lit up.

"Yes, sir!"


	10. Catch of the Day

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"This must be the drain." Izzy huffed, tired from fighting all those cutthroat pirates and savage Troggies. The young girl soon fell to her knees, completely drained.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Egg Shen asked as he came to her side.

"I-I'm fine. This happens sometimes..." Isabel wheezed as she tried to reclaim her breath. The goose student felt her head only to find that she was burning with fever.

"She needs a Yum Yum Fruit, and quickly!" Egg Shen gasped, and Bonnie Anne turned to see that there was a winged fruit near a scorpion, a golden one. The creature hissed at Bonnie Anne, and she aimed her blaster at it.

"Wait... I got this..." Isabel moaned as she walked to the creature, looking like she would pass out at any minute.

"Isabel, are you mad? That Scorpion will sting you. A golden sting is instant death!" The fox tried to stop her, but the creature stung her before she could move away. However Isabel, though sick, was still awake and alive. The creature turned head towards her and understood. It nudged the fruit towards her and crawled on her shoulder. She ate the fruit and felt her strength to her.

"Izzy, how is this possible? The sing should have killed you!" Bonnie wondered in disbelief.

"There... Is a reason that my family chose the Scorpion to be our family Symbol, because no matter how many times we're stung, the poison doesn't effect us. The sting hurts but we are immune to the poison." Isabel smiled as she petted her new friend. "I'll think I'll call you Goldy." Izzy smiled as it let out a sound similar to a purr.

"Thanks for the Yum, little guy. Now let's drain this water." Isabel ordered her crew as they began to open the door, only to find that the Troggies were waiting for them.

"Oooga ooga! Doom Doom!" They chanted in anger at the pirates.

"Look, we need to release the water to get a bad pirate who stole something. We promise to leave if you let us get this cutthroat," Isabel offered.

The tribal creatures looked at each other before turning to the pirates.

"Doom Doom to u!" The shaman screeched in anger.

"Well I tried, attack!" The captain ordered her crew. The four (including Goldy the Scorpion) began to battle the Troggy warriors.

"What I lack in muscle, I make up for with speed." The Privateer smirked at the warriors continued to charge at them.

"No matter how many we beat, more keep coming!" Bonnie Anne gasped, bumping into the switch that caused the largest pillar to fall.

It caused the tribal warriors to weaken, and Egg Shen gasped in realization.

"We need to flip the switches! Once the water is drain, the Troggies will be in a state of comatose." Egg Shen exclaimed as he hit the switch, causing the pillar to shrink more.

"One more to go!" The fox woman shouted as she covered her captain.

"I got this one!" The blonde grinned as she reached the final switch and released the drain, which caused the water to flow out.

The Troggies began to fall into a sleep like state, one by one. "Will they be okay?" Isabel wondered as she touched one of their heads.

"They will be fine. These creatures are in hibernation. They will awaken in a few hours." The goose student explained as he placed a pillow under one of the sleeping warriors' head.

"Now we get Fin." Bonnie smiled as she placed her fist in her hand.

"You heard the lady, let's go!"

"It seemed you were able to drain the water. Now we can get Fin. Let's go. Remember, Cutthroats are cowards. Take out Fin and they'll run with their tails between their legs," Sergeant Shepherd reminded them as they entered Fin's lair.

Isabel and her crew then saw that they were surrounded by cutthroats and their nasty leader, Fin, was at the center with Avery's Amulet clenched in his fist.

"You made three mistakes when you came here. One, you chose to come after me. Two, you let yourself be outnumbered, and three, you chose to fight me in dark." Fin growled as his cutthroats laughed.

"Remember, get Fin and the others will run!" The Sergeant reminded as he slashed at one of the cutthroats. Egg Shen hit another one that tried to get Isabel behind her back.

"Get ready for fish fry!" The fox woman huffed as she blasted seven more. The Scorpion captain and her pet soon had Fin to themselves.

"Now you've made your fourth mistake." Fin smirked as he tried to cut her in half but Izzy dodged the blade just in time.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Isabel smiled as she jumped on Fin's head. Trying to keep up with her rapid dodging and movements, Fin soon grew tired.

"Perfect." The bond privateer grinned, using this as her chance to deliver little blows at the shark. She finished him off with her final attack. Fin fell, and his cutthroats ran like cowards.

"Looks like we got the amulet back." Isabel huffed in exhaustion from the battle.

"I want you to remember this day, brat. Today is your first victory - and the day you made your arch - enemy." Fin gasped as he was tied up.

"Shut up, you walking chum! Nice work kid. Get that back to Avery while I bring Fin to Justice." The Sergeant smiled as he left, dragging Fin behind him.


	11. Lasko Old Pal

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Isabel Quinn looked at the odd talisman that Fin had stolen from Avery. It was made of jade, and had a mystical appeal. It was quite powerful, and she could see why Avery wanted it back and why Fin wanted it for himself. But it didn't matter to her. She just wanted to get this thing back to the old pirate and try to find her family. Lasko and Hairy were most likely very worried about her. Isabel just hoped that they would still be alright by the time she reached her old crew members.

"Is something the matter, Captain?" Egg Shen wondered.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about things." Isabel answered as she pushed the open the doors to Captain Avery's manner. The old man was waiting, and beside him was a salty sea rat, the second in command of Ratbeard's crew, Lasko.

"Lasko!" Isabel screamed with joy as Lasko turned to see his adopted daughter.

"IZZY! Thank goodness! You're okay!" The rat grinned and ran to her, hugging her. "Oh, Lizzy, my little girl. Did those soulless machines hurt you?" Lasko asked as he looked over her to see if there were any injuries.

"No, I'm okay. But are you and the crew alright?" Izzy asked.

"We're all okay. In fact, we were looking for you. We came here when Avery said that you were here and completing a task for him." The grey rat explained as he continued to hug the young Quinn.

"As much as I do love this touching moment, I believe there is a part of the deal to be fulfilled – the return of my amulet for your new ship." Avery said to the crew. Isabel tossed the jade amulet to Avery, who smiled at the sight of it. "Well done, Miss Quin. Your ship should be waiting for you at the dock." The old man said in thanks.

"Let's go see it." Lasko patted his daughter on the back.

"But what about the others? Shouldn't we tell them that I'm okay?" Izzy wondered.

"Don't worry, Ratbeard is at a meeting with someone anyway. Besides, I think we should see your very first ship." The grey rat explained as all five of them left for the docks.

"So Isabel, want to introduce me to your friends?" Lasko asked.

"Oh right, this is my firstmate, Egg Shen, he helped me escape from the Armada. And that's Bonnie Anne, who helped us get the amulet back." The captain introduced, having almost forgotten.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lasko-san." Egg Shen bowed to the rat.

"Cheers! It's nice to meet Captain Quinns' adopted father." The fox woman shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Lasko." Lasko smiled kindly when he noticed a scorpion rubbing on Isabel's neck.

"Izzy! there's a stinger on your neck." Lasko whispered fearfully.

"Don't worry, this is Goldy, I met him in the tunnels." The blond explained as the creature purred.

"It seems you've been doing well for yourself, Izzy. Ratbeard would be proud." Lasko nodded.

"And we can both sail the seas, side by side." Quinn smiled.

"We're almost there, Izzy-san. I can see the docks ahead." The goose student looked yonder. On there way there, they could see pirates and many merchants trying to sell things. Then, she saw the kid from when she first came here, Wolf, with his first mate, bones McGee.

The boy turned to see that the lovely Quinn was there.

"Oh, Miss Quinn!" Wolf smiled as he tapped his heels. "Nice to see you again. I-I see your crew got bigger. That's always nice." The witch doctor stuttered as he began to sweat. The Skeleton rolled his eyes (or eye) and nudged him to force him to focus. The boy could see that Isabel was getting very uncomfortable around him.

"Oh, this is Bones Mcgee. He's my first mate." Wolf introduced as the skeleton looked away, obviously focused about something else.

"Uh, Nice to meet you?" Quinn weakly waved.

"So, I heard that Avery gave you a ship. That's impressive." Wolf praised. "Oh, I thought you might want this. Here." Wolf tossed a ring to Isabel. "This ring is quite powerful, it can repel evil spirits. You might need it when you are facing ghosts." The witchdoctor explained as the privateer sighed and put it on.

"Thanks, Wolf." Isabel saod as she heard the scorpion hiss at the boy.

"You're welcome! If you need a good witchdoctor, let me know. See you later." Wolf blushed as he'd waved goodbye.

"What was that about?" Isabel tilted her head to the side.

"It seems that our Captain has an admirer!" Bonnie Ann laughed as she patted Isabel's back, and she shook it off.

They soon made it to the docks to see that the Dockmaster was waiting for them. "Alright, me maties - this fine...vessel is to be your ship!" The Dockmaster then presented a massive ship, much to Isabel and her crew's astonishment -

"Oh, not that one. This little raft be it." Much to Isabel's dismay, he seemed to have made a mistake, bottling the ship and now presenting them what looked like a pile of wood that could fall apart at any moment.

"Oh, that's not gonna do."


	12. Hearing about Gunn

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Upset about your current... ship?" Avery asked as he petted his cockatiel.

"Ship!? That's a raft! The moment that I enter the skyway, I'll be blasted to bits!" Isabel complained as she brandished the bottled ugly piece of wood.

"I fear that's all I can give you for a vessel. But how about if I tell you a way to make enough money to have your own ship?" Avery inquired as Isabel's pirate instincts kicked in, and she took interest.

"I'm listening." The blond girl said, wanting to hear the gold involved.

"Enough gold to buy you a thousand ships in gold with the finest weapons." The elder pirate continued.

"Sounds like a fantasy. Where would you get such money?" Egg Shen scoffed.

"From Captain Gunn himself." Avery explained, and both Lasko and Isabel gasped in shock.

"Who is Captain Gunn?" Bonnie Anne Wondered.

"'Who is Captain Gunn?!" Isabel exclaimed, "Captain Gunn is the greatest smuggler in the spiral, or at least was.

He achieved his greatest haul when he journeyed to MooShu and met the Emperor. It was during his stay in Mooshu that Gunn discovered the Yum-Yum Fruit, which was capable of curing diseases, reversing age, increasing strength and making a person's breath minty fresh. Unfortunately, the Emperor of Mooshu held Yum-Yum Fruit in high regard and, to ensure that only those of royal blood would consume it, the Emperor threatened anyone who wasn't royalty that ate the fruit with death by Ninja Pigs. Regardless, Captain Gunn loaded his ship full of Yum-Yum Fruit and spirited it away to Skull Island.

He then began to make all sorts of Yum-Yum Fruit-based goods: Yum cake, Yum bread, Yum pudding and especially the ever-famous drink Yum! Pirates went crazy for the stuff! They loved it so much that Gunn even trade-marked the catchphrase "Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of Yum" so that, everytime someone says it, Gunn literally makes a penny. Gunn became one of the wealthiest pirates in the Spiral! Alas, all good things must come to an end, and of course, Gunn was no exception. The Ninja Pigs eventually tracked him down and killed him in his tomb. No one knows where his map or will is." Isabel explained.

"Until now. The will was founded by a crew and they wish to use your parental guardian's ship to go out an exhibition. If you are able to retrieve a chalice wrapped in cloth, you can have the rest of the treasure." Avery explained. The Young Quinn girl grinned and nodded to accept her quest.

"We're in." The young pirate agreed.

"Good, speak to one of the teachers, The Commodore. He knows where the meeting take place." Avery ordered.

"Thank you, I guess." Lasko said as the pirate team soon left for the Commodore's office.

"Welcome to my study, young pirates. I am the Commodore. I can teach you everything about the ways of leading, to be a privateer. Now what can I do for you?" The Dog pirate asked as he shook the blond girl's hand.

"I hear that you know someone that's on the Gunn hunt." Isabel explained, seeing a monkey girl reading by the side of the office out of the corner of her eye.

"Ay, certainly. An old student of mine is leading the hunt for the legendary gold. His name is Ensign Emmett. Head to the Kraken Skulls tavern and speak to the keeper." The privateer trainer explained.

"Thank you. See ya-" Isabel was about to leave, but the old dog stopped her.

"Hold on. There is one more thing that I would like to give you to help you in becoming a good pirate. Or, rather, someone. I have heard about the famous Quinn family and their amazing skills, but you will need a lot more than just skill alone." The Commodore began as he looked to the Monquistan who had been reading in the corner up until now.

"Miss. Quinn, this is the marchioness. She is gifted in skill and leadership. Not only will she join your crew, but she can be a great tutor for you." The old dog explained as the two shook hands.

"I thought you would be older. I will attempt to teach you, as you will be too far from Skull Island to begin a lesson." The prideful Marchioness huffed as she took the lead. Isabel gave a look of annoyance before following her.

"Well, this will be interesting." Egg Shen chuckled a little as the others followed them.

Isabel, Lasko, and the rest of her crew walked down to the market place.

"I can't wait to see Ratbeard again." Isabel smiled at the thought of her other parental guardian.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to help you and your friends help us find gold." Lasko chuckled at his daughter's excitement. They soon opened the doors to see many strange faces and the tavern keeper wiping the dirt away from a glass.

"Excuse me, sir. We are looking for Ensign Emmett and Captain Ratbeard." Egg Shen requested as the bearded man pointed to the cellar.

"Down at the cellar. Don't make noise though. It will scare away business." The tavern keeper said as he continued to serve numerous drinks. The six soon entered the cellar to see that there was trouble. The crew was being attacked by thugs!

"Hey, leave them alone!" Isabel growled as she crossed blades with the otter that was armed with a gun.

"Isabel?" Ratbeard gasped.

"What are you doing, idiot!" The otter demanded as he tried to shoot her.

"Run! We got this!" Isabel ordered as Ratbeard vanished in a fog.

"No!" The Otter Ensign screamed.

"Way to go, Isabel!" Lasko cheered as the rat pirates and the rest of the otter's crew fled, leaving them alone with the otter ensign (judging from the stripes on his jacket), Lasko, Isabel, and her crew.

"Who are you and why were you attacking Ratbeard?" Isabel demanded as she yanked on his shirt collar.

"I am Ensign Emmett and that rat stole the will from me! That rat is a weasel!" Emmett growled.

"You lie! Ratbeard would never do this!" Isabel shouted.

"You don't believe me, ask him yourself! If you can catch him!" The otter demanded. Isabel scoffed, still in disbelief, and dropped him.

"Tie him up!"


	13. Tragedy at Traitors Cave

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ensign Emmett was uncomfortable in his position tied to the mast of the raft.

"Excuse me, young lady, but when are you going to let me go?" The otter asked.

"You, shut up. Bonnie, when do we reach Blood Shoals?" Isabel ordered, as she felt irritated by Emmett. At first she wanted to prove to him that she was right and then leave him on Blood Shoals, but now she just wanted him to be quiet.

"We should arrive in fifteen minutes, Captain." Bonnie answered as the others were sharpening their weapons.

"Okay, good. Egg Shen, keep an eye out for enemy ships, Marchioness, see if you spot Ratbeard's' ship." Isabel ordered as Lasko beamed.

"Ratbeard would be proud to see you act like a good leader." The rat pirate grinned as did the blond.

"Why would you care about what that traitor thinks of you?" The Otter Ensign wondered before Isabel slapped him harshly across the face.

"One: Don't talk about him like that in front of me and two: He's my dad!" The girl exclaimed.

"What?! But He doesn't even have a wife!" Emmett gasped. "I'm adopted - he, Lasko and his crew took care of me and raised me. So don't talk to him like you know him, otter!" Isabel growled.

"Listen, he would sell out his own mother if he had on-" Emmett tried to reason.

"Bonnie Anne, you have my permission to punch him in the spot where the sun don't shine if he keeps making me mad." Isabel ordered as the fox musketeer gave a salute.

"Yes ma'am. You better keep your mouth shut, Emmett." The sharpshooter warned as the Ensign gulped.

"Captain, no sign of Ratbeard's ship near this area. It is possible that he landed on Blood Shoals. We will reach that area soon." Egg Shen reported as the girl nodded.

"All right everyone, we are soon going to land, make sure that everyone is ready and be prepared for anything. Egg Shen, you're in charge of Emmett. Make sure he doesn't get away." The captain ordered her first mate.

"Yes ma'am, I'll make sure he stays close." Egg Shen bowed as he began untying him from the pole and tied him up again to Isabel's' wrist.

"Now once we find Ratbeard and prove you wrong-"

"You'll kill me." The otter shivered in fear that this would be her answer.

"No, but I will leave you on the island with the ship vendors." Isabel answered as she pointed to the two men on the beach.

"Captain, there are footprints that lead to the cave." Egg Shen reported as he pointed to Traitor's Cave.

"Alright, we'll head to the cave and find everyone. I'm sure Ratbeard would be so happy to find out that I'm okay." Isabel smiled as she and Lasko nodded in agreement.

"That old sea rat will jump with joy of having his daughter returned safely. But before we go in, I want to say how proud of you I am for being able to get this far in your quests. And I want to thank your crew for looking out for you." Lasko turned to the pirates.

"It's nothing, we should be thanking her." Bonnie Anne smiled as she and Egg Shen patted their captain's head.

"She has helped us so many times, we would be willing to do the same for her." Egg Shen explained as the crew soon entered Traitor's Cave. The place was crawling with bugs and a very odd smell. It gave Goldy shivers, and he hid in Izzy's shirt.

"What's that horrid smell?" The Marchioness wondered, as it was repulsive and rancid.

"I would know that smell anywhere. It's the smell of decay, of rotting flesh. It is the smell of corpses being feasted upon by flies as the flesh is soon falling-" Egg Shen explained.

"Okay Egg Shen, we get it. Dead things rotting! Don't have to explain any further." The fox woman pleaded as she covered her ears, for she and the others were turning green.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to disgust you." The goose student apologized as the smell got worse as they followed the footprints.

"What is this stench coming from? It's way too strong." Bonnie said as it smelled even more horrid.

"You don't think that they all-" Lasko began as they all looked at each other in panic.

They couldn't be, could they? In complete fear of what might await them, they all rushed up to the end of Traitor's Cave to see the most horrid thing that could ever be seen.

Jack, Manny, and Moe, lying on the table that held the food from a large feast, motionless and still. Their mouths were wide open and their eyes were dulled. They were all dead. But there was no sign of their captain, Isabel's adopted father.

"Moe... Jack... Manny... they're all gone…!" Isabel gasped as she fell to her knees in despair of their loss, tears blinding her eyes.

"Oh, Izzy, I'm so sorry." Lasko sighed with tears in his eyes as well as she began to sob.

"How did this happen? What evil creature would do this?" Egg Shen shook with his eyes widened in horror at these poor souls' demise. The Monquistador walked to the glass of Yum that wasn't spilled. She observed the glass to see that something was wrong with the drink. Marchioness sniffed it to be sure, and she was sadly correct.

"This Yum was tainted. This type of brew was mixed with a unique type of toxin from a Ghost fang, a rare spirit sky snake that's venom will promote instant death to any who drink it. They were all poisoned. By whom is a mystery. But there is no sign of Ratbeard in this area. So it is a possibility that he is alive." The privateer explained in detail.

_"You're right, pirate."_ A ghostly voice answered as everyone looked around for the source.

The three ghosts of the late rat pirates soon appeared. _"We were poisoned and Ratbeard is not here. For he has betrayed us and killed us all."_


	14. Dead Rats Tell their Tales

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Lasko and Isabel were surprised and disturbed by this message from beyond the grave. Ratbeard, the captain who took Isabel in, had raised her like she was his own, taught her how to fight, had committed such a crime, it seemed impossible.

"What happened? How did this all this end in this horror? What happened after I left to wait for Isabel?" Lasko pleaded from his departed crew as he tried to comfort Isabel.

"You have to be wrong! Hairy wouldn't do such a thing, would he? No, he wouldn't! He couldn't!" The young Quinn refused to hear or see this grime tragedy.

_"He Did."_ Manny confirmed grimly as his his eyes glowed with green from anger for not only for Ratbeard had done to them, but breaking Isabel's heart.

_"I am so sorry for you to hear of this, Isabel. But Ratbeard had betrayed us all."_ Jack apologized in a ghostly tone as he floated with the others.

"How did this happen, dear apparitions?" Egg Shen asked to those who no longer breathe.

_"Our fate was marked in blood after Lasko left to wait for our dear Cabin Girl, Isabel to the place that she was brought to after the armada took her from our very crew in front of us..."_

* * *

_ "She's alive! She's alive!" Lasko cheered, and the crew joined in heartily. _

_ "Lasko, I need you to find Quinn and bring her to Skull Island." Ratbeard ordered, and Lasko's face instantly lit up. _

_ "Yes, sir!" Lasko answered as he gave a salute and sprinted off to Avery's home. _

_ "Boys, we are going to be rich. We'll get that will and the entire crew will live like kings!" Ratbeard announced as they all cheered. _

_ "Yes yes, treasure." A British voice from behind responded as they all turn to see the otter Emmett, Barnabus the sloth, Louis Le Bisque the crab, Sarah Steele the mouse and Mormo the Water mole._

_ "But now that we are all here, let's get to it, captain." Emmett ordered as he led the way, scoffing silently at the thought of being bossed around by this shrimp. He was the boss, not them. He had the ship, the crew, the weapons, and the cunning wit, why shouldn't he be in charge of this hunt? _

_ Ratbeard noticed this before he caught up with Jack and whispered – _

_ "We're going on the hunt for Gunns gold ourselves. The moment we get the map, we ditch them and sail off. Pass it down to Manny and Moe." Jack thought about it for a moment. _

_ "Wait, what about Isabel and Lasko? They'll be looking for us." The rat pirate asked for the thought of leaving them behind would not be in his best interests._

_ "Don't fret. We'll be able to see them, when the coast is clear and we grab them up." Ratbeard explained, and Jack nodded as he relayed the plan to the other crewmembers. Rats were not known for trusting, especially when there was money involved._

_ "Hurry up now. The treasure won't discover itself, you know." Ensign Emmett ordered as he and his crew led the way._

_ "Oh yeah, we know good friend." The old rat smirked with his crew. As they soon settled down in the tavern they began to plan out their hunt for the gold of Gunn himself. _

_ "Now to deal with any natives, we will need to-" But then the hook slammed down on the table. _

_ "Now hold on a minute, otter!" The captain shouted, causing a scene for the two crews. _

_ "You have something to say, Ratbeard?" Emmett wondered as held the will._

_ "Why should you call the shots?" The old rat growled as his crew nodded. _

_ "Excuse me, Captain Ratbeard?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. _

_ "You heard me, Emmett! I should be in charge of our hunt! I have the ship and the weapons!" Ratbeard shouted as he pounded the table once more, making the otter angry. _

_ "Now look here, Rat! I have the will! So we do things my way!" Emmett shouted as his crew was ready to back him up._

_ "Not for long! Get 'em, boys!" Ratbeard shouted as they descended into battle._

_ Ensign was able to aim the gun at Ratbeard's head, but just as he was about to shoot – _

_ "Hey, leave them alone!" Isabel growled as she crossed blades with the armed otter._

_ "Isabel?" Ratbeard gasped. _

_ "What are you doing, idiot!" The otter demanded as he tried to shoot her. _

_ "Run! We got this!" Isabel ordered as Ratbeard vanished in a fog._

_ "No!" The Otter Ensign screamed. _

_ "Way to go, Isabel!" Lasko cheered as the rat pirates and the rest of the otter's crew fled. _

_ "I got the will boys, keep running! I'll meet you at Blood Shoals!" Their captain ordered as they all fled._

* * *

_ "The three of us soon were able to regroup and we ship out to Traitor's Cave. We saw that he'd prepared for us our final feast..."_ Jack continued.

* * *

_The three pirates of Ratbeard's crew rowed across the skyway to arrive at their meeting spot, Traitors Cave on Blood Shoals. _

_ "Looks like we were able to put a slip on Emmett." Manny sighed in relief. _

_ "But what about Izzy and Las?" Manny wondered as he and Moe were worried about the two. _

_ "I'm sure that Ratbeard is picking them up right now." Jack smiled as the three entered the cave to see quite a banquet Ratbeard as made._

_ "Welcome back boys! Well done on our great escape!" Ratbeard laughed as he poured the finest Yum that could be found on Skull Island into four cups. _

_ "Wait, where's Lasko and Isabel? I thought they should be joining us." Moe asked his captain. _

_ "Don't worry, we'll eat then pick them up from Skull Island. To our hunt!" Ratbeard posed a toast as they ate and drank._

_ Soon they began to feel tired and drifted off to sleep. _

_ "So long boys! More treasure for me!" Ratbeard laughed._


	15. Search for the captain

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Afterwards, the poison took its' toll and we died. Isabel, this rat is dangerous. Beware and leave while you can, or your fate is sealed."_ Manny warned as he, Jack and Moe vanished in a wisp of smoke. The poor blond girl broke down in a fit of sobs, unable to stop the over flowing tears and the horrid pain of her heartbreak. The man that helped her to become the pirate she was now was in fact a murderer who had completely wiped out almost all of his own crew, who were there for her when Lasko took her in.

"Isabel, I am so sorry. Please calm down." Egg Shen apologized as he patted the young captain on the back to try to ease her suffering.

"I told you, Quinn! That rat should not be trusted!" Emmett shouted at the grieving girl.

Isabel turned to the goose student like he was completely crazy, cut the rope that linked her to Emmett and ran from her crew into the deeper parts of the cave.

"Isabel!" The entire crew shouted as they tried to find her. Ensign Emmett was being dragged they were running after the devastated young girl. They soon came to a dead end to see three entrances, each leading into separate caverns.

"Which way did she go?!" Egg Shen shouted as they looked at the paths that were laid out. With no footprints or clues, she could be anywhere.

The Marchioness noticed the caves and tried to figure out any clues that where the girl went. But then she noticed a scent, the scent of sweet and tangy Battacuda stew with a side of Yum. The same type of meal that Isabel had eaten before they'd boarded the ship to Blood Shoals.

"Thank the first banana tree that we ate before we went on the hunt for the rats. She went into the higher caverns." The Monkey Conquistador declared as she pointed to the cavern on the left.

"Alright, let's go and find her before something bad happens to her." Bonnie Anne ordered as they traveled in the direction that the Privateer pointed out.

When they reached to the end, they saw a ladder that led to the outside. They soon heard a screech from Goldy, Isabel's pet. They all climbed out to see Goldy, holding Quinn's hat, surrounded by parrots that were hungry for insects.

"Leave that scorpion alone!" Egg Shen shouted as he smacked the birds away. After the crew got rid of the birds the noticed that the creature was distressed.

"What is it, boy?" Bonnie asked the golden scorpion. It pushed the hat towards them and Lasko picked it up.

"No...not her too!" Lasko whimpered, as he was not prepared for the worst for his adopted daughter. But then he noticed a piece of paper inside it. The rat pirate picked up the paper and everyone gathered around to see what it was.

"What's that, Lasko?" The fox woman asked the rat pirate. He opened it and saw that it was a message written in Squid Ink.

* * *

We have Quinn.

She fell right into our clutches.

She made our Boss Look like a complete fool.

Quinn must pay for it.

With money or her life.

Bring the money for her safe return or we slit her throat.

Meet us underwater in Traitor's Cave.

Don't try anything.

\- The Cutthroats

* * *

"Not them again." Bonnie growled as he saw Lasko crumple the paper.

"Let's go." The rat pirate ordered with steely determination in his eyes.

"Wait!" A voice form behind called. It was the still tied up otter Ensign Emmett.

"It's a trap. We can't let them be able to get the drop on us." Emmett warned.

"Why should we listen to you? You threw salt into the Captain's wounds. You caused her to run." Bonnie exclaimed as she grabbed the otter by his shirt collar.

"Listen, I thought the girl was just a crewmember of Ratbeard's. But she was family to the crew and he turned his back on them. I want to make it up to her and catch that scoundrel for betraying me and them." Emmett explained as Bonnie Anne felt a feathery hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Egg Shen.

"Let him go. His heart wishes for second chances. We must respect that." Egg Shen calmly advised as the fox woman put him down and cut his restrains off.

"All right otter, you're free for now. But if you try anything, I'll blast you to bits." Bonnie warned as the Ensign gulped then gave a salute.

"Yes ma'am. I have a plan..."

Lasko entered the part of the cave were the water could be seen. He dove into the water as he noticed that the water was enchanted so that they could breathe within it. He swam to the sharks. Three were cutthroats and the other was a shaman.

"So you are here for Quinn?" The shaman shark wondered as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I want my daughter back. Where is she?" Lasko demanded.

"We said that if you bring us the money, we wouldn't slit her throat. We never said that we would give her back." The head shark chuckled as his sharks were ready to brawl.

"NOW!" The rat pirate shouted as the crewmembers sprang up and began their attack. Egg Shen and the Marchioness used combined attack while Bonnie and Emmett covered them. The battle soon ended with the shaman surrounded by the Golden scorpion crew and Lasko's blade near his throat.

"Now where is our captain?" Egg Shen demanded with a glare that would have killed if the spear did not.

"How should I know?" The shaman laughed. "We had her, but then we were attacked by some tribal men and they took her to the middle cavern, saying something about a ritual to the temple. I'm not sure on what they want with her and I don't care." The Shark shaman laughed once more before Lasko knocked him out.

"We need to find her, and soon." Lasko worried.

"Then let's head to the cavern." Bonnie ordered as she led the way.


	16. Fangs of the lost

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

They soon reached the final cavern and began to enter the old halls.

"So I was wondering, how did such a pirate take custody of such a sweet girl?" Emmett asked Lasko.

"He didn't at first. When Isabel was a small child, her parents were lost to the Armada, leaving her to die in the wreckage that was left of the ship. By the time I got there to look for anything valuable that could have remained, Isabel was weak, starving and knocked out. She would have died if I haven't brought her in on the rowboat. Afterwards, I brought her to Ratbeard's' ship and smuggled her in. It was much later that Ratbeard decided to take her in as a cabin girl and taught her the ways of the pirates." Lasko explained.

"Now, after what Ratbeard did, she's losing her loved ones all over again." Egg Shen sadly explained feeling sorrow for the poor pirate.

"Ratbeard's going to pay for this." Bonnie growled as she punched the wall. She knew what it was like to lose someone, but Isabel lost a lot more at such a young age. Then, Bonnie hit her face on something without looking. "Ouch! What hit me?" The Sharpshooter rubbed her cheek.

"It is more like you hit it." Egg Shen stated as he pointed at something golden. It was an ancient golden door that was shut tightly.

On the floor was a ancient key that had been in the water for a short time.

"This must have belonged to the tribe members that took Isabel. By they way that is left it looks like they were in a hurry." The Monkey Conquistador assumed as she picked up the key.

"Well, let's not wait to have them do this 'ritual' they are planning." Lasko ordered as they used the key to open the door. They soon charged into the unknown world. It was a endless tunnels that seemed to be filled with those of the Dino tribe.

"But I thought their world was destroyed by the witch, Morganthe. As well as those poor souls who inhabit it." Egg Shen gasped as they heard a whistle from an old man. The crew crept silently, trying not to be detected by the hostile Raptor Gloomtrackers.

"Y'all people from the surface?" The prospector asked the goose student as he held his elbow.

"Yeah-" Bonnie answered as the man began to chuckle like a madman and dance around. Lasko covered his mouth to be sure that the Raptors don't hear him.

"Sir, please be quite or they'll hear you." Lasko pleaded as he released him.

"Sorry, y'all. But being cooped up with these man-eater critters is driving me bonkers. Like how I'd be seen another delusion of a little lady being tied up by those tribal varmints." The prospector chuckled madly yet quietly.

"That wasn't a delusion. That was our friend being taken. Which way did they go?" Egg Shen asked the lunatic.

"I can get ya to their hideout, but ya need to get something for me. I've been here searching for gold for fifty years and I don't know how to get out of this snake's den. Get me out of here and I'll point ya to the right direction." The crazy old man offered.

"Alright, but then you lead us to the crooks that took Isabel." Lasko sighed as they were ready to defend the prospector. As they were helping the old coot get pass the Dino Tribe, their path was block by the raptors.

"Oh no! Them varmints came back to gobble the rest of me!" The old man cackled as he ducked for cover, hiding behind the crewmembers.

"Looks like we need to fight. You stay behind us, we'll take care of the Raptors." Bonnie ordered as they fought between the Dino Tribe.

Isabel felt horrid. Physically and emotionally. Her three friends and brothers were gone and Ratbeard had killed them. Ratbeard was like a second father to her, next to Lasko. She didn't even have strong memories of her real parents. She had always thought that Ratbeard was a good guy and would have done anything to help them. But he had just slaughtered Manny, Moe, and Jack for a couple of coins that might not exist.

The source of her physical pain was still a mystery to her. What happened to her? She traced back to what happened after she fled from the crew in distress. Isabel then remembered that the sharks ambushed her and gave her pet her favorite hat so her crew would pay for her return. She would have to make a note to beat the heads of every cutthroat later. But now she needed to re-piece the memories that she had forgotten.

Wait, the cutthroats were beaten. They were ambushed too. By a group of guys that she had never faced before. So what happened afterwards…?

Isabel soon felt the darkness lessen as she soon felt some of her strength return to her. The young Quinn girl opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in Skull Island anymore. She was tied up and being carried to a strange looking temple by the allegedly extinct Aztecans. She thought that they had been wiped out, but it seemed like they were able to survive.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Isabel asked one of her captors. He let out a growl and kept moving. "Hello. Not even going to speak to me. Not even a 'welcome to our island, we have you as prisoner' or 'you trespassed on our land and now you must be sacrificed to our all knowing god' or something like that." The Quinn girl wondered as she was getting on their nerves.

"Shut her up!" On the tribal members commanded as he gagged her.

"As for you. You'll know soon enough. We well need you to claim this land as ours and many like it." The commander cackled as they moved forwards towards the temple.


	17. Survival and Curse

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After removing the Raptor problem, the prospector laughed.

"Thank Y'all so much! I'm free! I'm free! Woohoo!" The crazy man cackled heartily.

"Hold on! Before you leave, we need to find out where Isabel is." Lasko demanded from the old man.

"Fine then. Just go down the roost and that level will bring you down to their lair. But don't say that I didn't warn ya!" The prospector cackled before fleeing from the horrid place.

"Well, let's hope that Isabel is safe. Everyone stick together and be prepared for anything that is thrown at us." Egg Shen ordered as everyone got into the roost, Egg Shen quickly joining them after pulling the lever.

They had thought that they would find barren tundra with no signs of life, but they were far from correct. The land was flowing with life. The plants were large and plentiful, the animals alive and peaceful, and the old buildings were standing large and tall. They were made of a mixture of gold and cement. The carvings of hieroglyphics told stories of events that had occurred long ago.

"This is an ancient city." Egg Shen said in awe.

"It looks like it's been here longer than the pirates have." Bonnie assumed as she ran her fingertips over the stone.

"It seems that the tribes have been here recently, though." The Marchioness inspected as she heard the sounds of the hostile tribe slowly nearing them. "We better find a place to hide before we could continue on our search for our Captain."

They hid in the shadows, waiting for the patrol to pass them. Luckily, they were undetected and continued searching for clues to find Isabel. That was when they heard a cry for help.

"That must be Isabel! Come on!" Lasko ordered as they followed where the cries were coming from. They were at the edge of a cliff to see that the raptors were not surrounding Isabel, but a Petero Vindicator.

"You worthless tribe shall be demolished as well as those filthy pirates!" One of the leaders cackled as they closed in.

"Listen to me. Azteca may be no more, but this is not right. These pirates live here, this is their home. If you try to forcefully drive them away, than you are no better than that witch." The Vindicator warned.

"Silence Itzen Kaan! This land belongs to us now! And by trespassing, you and your tribe are sentenced to death!" The raptor roared as they began to close in.

"We have to do something. We can't let them hurt him." Egg Shen said as they prepared to give them a nice little ambush. The crew sprang into action and battled the savage Aztecs. The raptors fled from the scene after their defeat, leaving the pirates and Itzen Kaan alone.

"Thank you so much, strangers. I thought that I was to be butchered. Please, let me bring you to my village. It is not safe here." The Petero Vindicator thanked his savors as he led the way to the village.

As they entered the small village, they could feel many eyes upon them as they made their way to the warrior and the chief of the village. The Petero Vindicator bowed to the two heads of the village with grace.

"Oh great chief, I have returned from the clutches of our enemy." Itzen looked up to the two. The Petero chief gave a look of happiness while the warrior looked irritated at the outsiders in his tribe.

"Itzen Kaan, who are these outsiders?" The warrior demanded from the Vindicator.

"Forgive me sir, these pirates have saved me from certain death. I owe them my life." He explained to his leader.

"I am Lamac Chol, warrior of the tribe! What are you doing on this land? Answer, strangers!" The warrior demanded from the crew.

"Hush, these souls saved my grandson, we owe them our lives. I am Itzam Halach, Chief of the tribe." The chieftain said.

"We are here trying to rescue our captain. We are looking for the raptors that kidnapped her." Lasko pleaded, his worry for his adopted daughter growing with every passing moment.

"You are searching for what once were our brothers. But a magic spell has turned them into mindless killers. I tried to hold the magic against them, but it far too powerful to handle. Whatever they planed for your friend will not be good." Itzam Halach sighed.

"Where can we find her?" Egg Shen asked the wise Chief.

"In the temple where their master is protected, the great evil one who plans domination for the entire spiral, Ch'ok Ak'ab. All I can do for you is to give you a counter spell. It will protect you." The chief answered before his son stepped up.

"I shall come along with you." The prince answered.

"You all saved my life, it is the least I can do." Itzen Kaan volunteered.

"Be careful, my son. Be brave and cunning. Do not let his dark magic touch your heart." His father bid as the crew as they got ready to save their captain, Isabel, from certain doom, not knowing that Ch'ok Ak'ab was one step ahead of them.


	18. Not a bachelorette party

**Story by me.**

**Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Isabel struggled against the tight rope that had been tied around her torso as she sat in the cage that her captors had thrown her into. She saw two guards keeping a close eye on her as they pointed spears dangerously near her face. The Captain tried to voice her anger at this, but she was still gagged.

"Isn't it nice how quiet you are? Maybe your sharp tongue is finally being tried. Once our master has awakened, you will speak no more." The raptor cackled, and Isabel gulped nervously.

"Don't talk to the prisoner! You are to make sure she does not escape! We need her to have her prepared for the ceremony." A higher ranking Raptor ordered.

"Yes sir!" They both screeched as the second in command looked to Isabel with hungry eyes.

"Such a shame about you my dear. If you were born with scales and a tail, you would have been a treasured beauty. Well, I'm sure that Chieftain Ch'ok Ak'ab will enjoy you…as his new wife." The lizard chuckled darkly. Isabel's eyebrows shot up in fear, and her screams were muffled as she struggled under her restraints.

"What was it, my lady?" The high-ranking raptor smirked as he allowed his servants to unravel her gag. The young Quinn sputtered from the awful taste of the cloth.

"Listen up, scaly! I'm not interested in dating a bag of bones, let alone being married to one! So I'll just get back to my crew, if you don't mind!" Isabel huffed as she turned her back on the creatures.

"Oh, but Ch'ok Ak'ab doesn't want any woman. He needs a warrior that bears the golden scorpion around their neck, child. You do need a few tweaks and changes, but the chieftain will see to that. That I can promise you." The Raptor replied to the human girl as he turned to face her and touched the golden scorpion necklace.

"We shall make sure that those touched by the scorpion – those who will not wilt, nor wither, nor die shall be wedded to the ruler of Skull island and paint our new empire with the blood of the old. So says Ch'ok Ak'ab!" The second chanted as the two others followed.

Isabel hoped that her crew would find her before the ritual began.

* * *

Egg Shen, Bonnie Anne, Ensign Emmet, Lasko, Goldy, and the Marchioness followed the Petero Vindicator, Itzen Kaan, to the Temple of Fire, cautious of the savages in case they tried to attack them again. Lasko felt that he would die from stress and discontent if he didn't have his adopted daughter safe in his arms again soon. Goldy purred at Lasko as he knew how he felt. He wanted to know that his Isabel was safe as well, and so did Egg Shen, Bonnie Anne and the Marchioness. They were determined to save their Captain.

"Quickly, this way!" Itzen Kaan whispered. The five followed with the stealth of a cat, and soon, they were able to make it to the secret entrance. But after they entered the tunnel, they were met by a group of controlled Berserkers.

"Ah-oh." Bonnie gasped as the six got ready for battle. With great skill, teamwork and cunning, they were able to hold their enemies back, tying them up afterwards to be sure that they would not retreat to their leader.

"Let's hurry. If Ch'ok Ak'ab knows that we are here, then it won't be long until he sends his army." Itzen Kaan warned as they all rushed to the temple.

"Hang on, Izzy. I won't let anything happen to you!" Lasko swore.

"None of us will," Egg Shen agreed as they hurried to the temple.

"They would have to get past us before even thinking about laying a hand on our Captain." The fox woman grunted as they reached the temple and hurried on inside.

* * *

Goldy had splintered off from the group a while ago and followed the sent o his master. The creature loved the girl more than any other being. No one had shown him any love like Isabel had due to his fatal sting. She was willing to be stung to show that she was willing to be his friend. She loved him. He wouldn't let her be harmed by these creatures.

Goldy scurried into the cracks and crevices of the temple. He knew that they would not be able to notice him, or that they would just pass him off as a bug crawling about. He sniffed for her scent again and scurried to another part of the crack, where he stopped and hid in the shadows as he watched two guards rushing to the battle outside, chanting 'For Ch'ok Ak'ab' over and over again. The small golden like creature hissed at the guards as he continued over to the cell where his master was being held.

The scorpion chattered with delight upon finding Isabel. He noticed that one of the guards had dropped a key, and went to pick it up. Goldy crawled up to the cell, where the still tied up Isabel Quinn was sleeping clothed in a traditional Aztecosaur dress. It let out a sharp and loud squeak and woke the girl up. Isabel woke and spotted her sweet little pet immediately.

"Goldy!" Isabel smiled as the creature unlocked the cell and sliced through the restraints.

Isabel grinned and she hugged the creature. "Good boy. Let's get out of here!" Isabel and Goldy were just about to leave when the pirate came up with a clever idea – she had noticed some materials and her real clothes in a pile.


	19. Unity of the Scorpion

**Story by me.**

** Proof reading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

** Enjoy.**

* * *

The crew and Itzen Kaan plowed through the possessed Raptors and Doomhorn with skill, trying to reach the heart of the temple. They needed to find Isabel and get out of here, or she would be served as food to this 'ancestor.' Knocked out tribal warriors littered the grounds of the temple as the brave heroes neared the entrance of the Altar room. At the center of the alter was the corrupted spirit, Chok Ak'ab, waiting for his bride to arrive.

Itzen Kaan halted the others, ordering them to wait until it was the right time to strike.

"My loyal followers, the day has come for us to conquer this realm once more!" The crowds cheered for the skeletal ancestor as music played and the fires burned brighter. "Bring forth my bride! She is the key to our grand new home!" Chok Ak'ab declared. A door opened, revealing several possessed raptors carrying a palanquin bearing the silhouette of a young teenager.

"If that mummy thinks he's marrying my daughter against her will, he has another thing coming!" Lasko growled, about to jump down and strike at the undead, but was held back.

"Listen Lasko, I know you want to save Isabel, but we must wait for the right moment to save her." Egg Shen advised. "If we smash the crystals, Chok Ak'ab won't be able to stay in this world and his power won't have a hold on my people." Itzen Kaan explained. He then began to try to knock down the statue without being spotted. The crew split up into two teams and at the same time, brought the statues crashing down. Now, they had to reach the final statue.

However, they were instantly discovered after the sounds of shattered crystal reached the lord of the possessed. The chieftain turned his head, his look one of malice.

"You!" Chok Ak'ab growled, his soldiers surrounding them.

"Prepare for battle." Egg Shen announced. The witch doctor chieftain began chanting spells as the raptors protected the palanquin. Itzen Kaan and Egg Shen teamed up in battle on the left while Lasko and the Marchioness attacked on the right. Bonnie Anne and Emmett gave cover fire to her crew as she kept blasting. With his men falling and the crystal in danger, Chok Ak'ab ordered the raptors that were guarding the bride to attack.

The corrupted spirit then charged towards the palanquin. Lasko noticed this and swung his blade.

"Keep away from her!" The rat pirate growled, swinging his blade at the undead creature. But Chok Ak'ab was stronger. He grabbed the pirate by the leg and flung him across the throne room. He then torn away the veil, but howled with rage.

"This is not my bride! This is a puppet!" The spirit screeched as he held up the wooden doll.

That's when he heard a sharp whistle from the top of the statue. Everyone turned to see that it was Isabel and Goldy, standing on top of the center crystal. Lasko was overjoyed to see that she was unharmed.

"Think of it as a wedding present."

The pirate then set a bomb on the statue before jumping. Egg Shen backed away, catching her safely as Goldy held on to Isabel's shield.

The bomb set off a massive explosion, destroying the statue and causing Chok Ak'ab to disappear, like mist upon the wind. His wails soon echoed like a long forgotten memory. The possessed were soon able to break free of the control and began to flee from the temple.

"Why are they running?" Isabel wondered as the rumbles got worse.

"We must leave now, the temple is falling apart!" Itzen Kaan screeched as the entire crew ran to the exit, the temple crumbling like a house of cards.

With the domain of Chok Ak'ab no more, the others returned to the tribe to celebrate their reunion, the survival of a race, and victory.

"Izzy, I was so worried about you! Don't ever run away like that again!" Lasko wept as he hugged his adopted daughter.

"I'm sorry, I just…I couldn't believe what Ratbeard had done..." Izzy choked with her own sorrow. That is when the Otter Ensign, Ensign Emmett, approached.

"Isabel Quinn, I wish to apologize to you for…before." The otter said as he bowed his head to the girl. She'd touched his shoulder and tried her best to smile.

"Ratbeard will pay for what he has done to you and us. I promise on the souls of those who died by his lies." The blonde vowed.

"Did you say Quinn? As in Qu' Inn, kin Princess Qu' Inn?" Inquired Itzam Halach.

The captain nodded, almost forgetting her grief. The people cheered and Itzen Kaan hugged her from the side. Why were they cheering, and how did they know the first pirate in her family?

"Come with me, dear kin Isabel." The chieftain requested as he shifted a stone and revealed a secret passage. The crew followed the chief to the bottom of the cavern, which showed a glorious golden statue of a female winged aztecosaur at the center, surrounded by shelves filled with books.

"A long time ago, this was the tribe that Princess Itzem Qu' Inn discovered and protected. After her many adventures and untimely death, her tribe swore to keep the Qu' Inn, or what you now call Quinn, family name alive. We have gathered every trace of Quinn history. When the Quinns were hunted down and our world endangered, we gathered all of Quinn's books and hid them all here. I am a decedent of the Princess, like you, like my son." The leader of the surviving aztecosaurs explained.

Isabel's face lit up like a star. She was no longer the last of her family, and the Armada had not completely destroyed their memory, it was all safely hidden.

"As a sign of gratitude, we wish to offer you the books of our family." Itzam Halach grinned as he was received a hug from his newly discovered kin.

"There is one more thing." Itzen Kaan spoke out. "I wish to come with you, to be an adventurer. If I am to be chief one day, then I must learn about the spiral." The prince offered as his father nodded.

"Go with my blessing, son." The elder encouraged as the two shook hands.

"Umm…Miss Quinn, I wish to be a part of the Golden Scorpions and to help you find Ratbeard as well, if you'll have me." The otter Ensign requested, gaining a smile from the Captain.

"Welcome aboard, you two!"


	20. (Bonne Anne Promotion 1)

**Story by me.**

** Proofreading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

** Enjoy.**

* * *

The crew lashed out on the sharks as they tried to board the raft, the Ragged Sail. Lasko and Isabel led a combined assault on the head Cutthroat, the last one standing. A nasty old shark with a harpoon for a hand tried to slice Bonnie Anne into two. However, she blocked it with her old and badly damaged gun. Egg Shen could sense that her blaster would be destroyed and she would be in danger. The goose student rushed towards the shark and the fox.

A second after Bonnie Anne's gun was shattered into pieces, Egg Shen used the hilt of his spear to disarmed the harpoon handed shark, and pushed him with the retreating cutthroats. As they swore vengeance, they escaped and the crew rushed to Bonnie's side to see if she was okay.

"It's alright everyone, I'm fine, thanks to Shen." The sharpshooter assured everyone. Egg Shen blushed from the compliment he had received then bowed to the Fox woman.

"You are a valued friend, Bonnie-san. I am just very happy to see you safe." The goose answered as Isabel picked up the remains of Bonnie's gun.

"I wish I could say the same of your blaster." Isabel sighed as she handed Bonne Anne her broken weapon.

"Looks like the old girl fought her last battle. I'll be needing a new one and I know just a pirate to talk to..."

* * *

"So your musket's kaput, eh?" Ol' Fish Eye summarized as he looked at the ruined gun. "Well I that's a real shame, but it was not really a blaster to your potential. If you're gonna be needing a better musket, you need the scaramanga musket. It's the best automated weapon in Valencia." The old musketeer explained as he showed the picture of the gun. Everyone gathered around to admire its beauty.

"Great, so let's have it." Isabel Quinn grinned.

"Yeah, the only problem is I don't have it. I do know who does though - Adolphus. The last time I saw him he joined the cutthroats." The old bird explained.

"Joining with cutthroats? That's dangerous business! They'll skin you alive and take your things when you're not looking." Lasko gasped. The Golden Scorpions knew that it was a dangerous idea to trust a shark.

"Aye, so where is he now?" Bonnie asked her old mentor. Isabel felt that they may need to go to battle soon.

"Last I heard of him he was on the ship the Old Chum." Ol' Fish Eye answered as he cleaned his gun.

"The Old Chum... I think I saw that ship in the mountains of the Troggy side of Skull Island! Let's check if it's still there." Isabel ordered as everyone headed to the mountains.

* * *

After tightening the last bit to the ruined gun, Ensign Emmett handed the clumsily repaired blaster to Bonnie.

"It's a good thing I know a bit about Gun repair, but that blaster won't work for long. It might shatter after the battle." The otter sighed as Bonnie Anne could practically feel the gun trying to hold itself together.

"It'll have to do. Let's give her one last fight." The fox woman grinned as they crept up to the mountains, trying not to be seen.

"Luckily it won't come to that." Egg Shen in a hushed voice as they sneaked onto the ship, only to be attacked by the Cutthroats. Everyone worked together to send the sharks running. The battle was over, and so was Bonnie Anne's gun. After cornering one, they soon began interrogating him.

"Where is Adolphus? Better answer or I'll sick my little friend on you." Isabel threatened as her pet hissed viciously.

"I'll talk, I'll talk! Just keep that thing away from me. We roughed him up and left him for dead. He's still probably there on refuge island! I swear!" The lackey fretted, as he knew the dangers of the scorpion's sting. That's when Captain Quinn called off Goldy and the creature returned to its master. The cutthroat than ran away, screaming about scorpions and monsters.

* * *

The crew quickly soared across the skies, not only to find Bonnie Anne a new gun, but to try to save Adolphus from certain death. Sadly, once they reached their destination, they found him, or what was left of him. After the crew buried him, Bonnie took hold of the scaramanga of the late musketeer.

"So, what do you think of your new blaster?" Wondered Isabel, pushing the tombstone to the burial spot.

"She's a beaut, but she needs a bit of work. Those Cutthroats must have banged her up good. Let's head to Lucius Fox's Shop on Skull Island, he'll fix her up."

After a few hours of tweaking and cleaning the beautiful and powerful firearm, the scaramanga, it was finally finished.

"There you go, Bonnie, good as new. She'll fire better and aim longer than your old blaster. If she needs a tone up, bring her back to me and I'll fix her right up." Lucius grinned at his good friend and customer.

"Come on, everyone, let's to the tavern to celebrate. My treat!" The fox woman announced as everyone cheered. After an adventure like that, they deserved a little break.


	21. A Whale of a Time

**Story by me.**

** Proofreading and editing by SeverinadeStrango.**

** Enjoy.**

* * *

The winds were blowing mightily in Isabel's favor. They would soon arrive at Jonah Town, the little village mounted on the back of a giant whale. Lasko was worried about his adopted daughter. She had not said a word to anyone since they sailed off.

"How are we going to find this evil rat you speak of?" Itzen Kaan asked the first mate.

"We must find someone who can locate the villain. Do you know anyone that can assist us in our search, Lasko-san?" Egg Shen wondered as the rat was still looking at his daughter. "Lasko?" The Goose student asked as he'd grew worried.

"Oh, yes. I do know someone who can help us find Ratbeard. The Frogfather, he's been making deals with Ratbeard for a long time now." The former crew member of Ratbeard answered.

"The Frogfather's hard to find. How are we supposed to locate him?" The Marchioness tried to figure out as she paced back and forth across the deck.

"I know someone who could tell us where he is, we'll find him in Jonah Town," Bonnie answered as the ship finally pulled into the dock and dropped anchor.

Meanwhile, the firstmate went to check on his Captain.

"Isabel, are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just grieving...betrayed and orphaned again... what a winning combination," The blond pirate responded as she hugged her arms around her chest. Goldy purred and rubbed her cheek with his face to comfort her.

"Isabel, you are not orphaned!"

The two turned to see Lasko, who hugged the girl. She felt safe.

"Lasko..."

"Yes, you lost some of our family and yes, it hurts, but you're not orphaned. You are surrounded by family! We all love you and we're never gonna leave you." Lasko vowed.

"Thank you, Lasko, thank you..."

"We'll get Gunn's gold and stop Ratbeard, I promise."

"I don't about the gold anymore, I want answers from Ratbeard and I'll get them one way or another," Isabel growled as she walked off the ship and stepped onto the dock. Egg Shen then turned to the rat pirate with worry.

"Will she be alright? I fear that the darkness that Ratbeard has inflicted on her will consume her."

"She'll be fine, she just needs time to heal. I don't blame her after what Ratbeard has done."

"If she does come too close to the edge, then we shall be there to pull her back."

The Golden Scorpion Crew walked into Jonah Town. Bonnie scouted a bit and searched for the help. She'd spotted the pelican fisherman bearing a face of dread.

"Captain Ahab!" The fox shouted as she waved her hands. The Feathery Fisherman brightened up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Bonnie Anne, good to see you again! I see that you have some friends. What can I do for you?"

"Ahab, these are my friends, the Golden Scorpions - Isabel, Egg Shen, Lasko, Itzen Kaan, the Marchioness, and Emmett. We need your help finding the Frogfather." Bonne explained.

"He's the only one who can help us," Isabel added as her pet hid in her hat to sleep, leaving his tail out.

"I'd love to help you, old friend, but I'm afraid can't help you right now. My son Norville hasn't returned from Rapa Nui and I can't look for him because my ship took a lot of damage from the sky sharks."

"If we find your son and bring him back, can you reveal Frogfather's location?" Lasko suggested as the fisherman smiled.

"I promise to grant you access to Gullet."

"Gullet? The town inside the whale?"

"Yes, that is where the Frog Father lives, I'll help you get there but you need to find my son first."

"Alright guys, let's go find Norville." Isabel ordered as they left the town and headed to the village of the water moles.


End file.
